Pecundang Percintaan
by Marknoona
Summary: Percintaan itu sulit di ramalkan. Tak perlu bersusah payah, kau hanya perlu menjalani hidupmu dengan sebagai mana mestinya. Maka cintamu akan datang dengan sendirinya. Main pair : MARK X HAECHAN, NCT, MarkChan storyboard, YAOI. figuran : NCT's Member, Sehun EXO.


Kau tahu hidup tak akan semulus apa yang kau pikirkan, Tuhan selalu mengetahui apa yang kau butuhkan. Tapi sebagai manusia, mungkinkah kita memasrahkan diri atas setiap keputusanNya? Bukankah Tuhan akan merubah kehidupan manusia jika manusia tersebut merubah diri dan apa yang diperbuatnya. Tentu ya, aku merasakan hal tersebut diberbagai hal, kecuali masalah percintaan. Aku menyeting pikiran ku tentang apa yang akan aku lakukan dan aku perbuat perihal tersebut. Tapi satu pun tidak pernah terlintas dihadapanku bahkan sekelebat bayangan tidak sudi melakukannya. Pada akhirnya yang ku lakukan hanya melupakan itu semua dan menjalankan hidupku sebagai mestinya dan berharap pada keajaiban.

"Oy, Haechan! Melamun eoh?" . Jaemin, seseorang yang dengan sialannya menggeser tempat duduk yang sedang diduduki haechan sambil dan meletakan minuman dingin yang iya pegang di pipi teman sejawat .

"Eung, ya hanya mencoba menggunakan otakku lebih lama saja" Haechan menerima minuman dan membenarkan duduknya.

"Kali ini apa lagi? Atau lebih tepatnya siapa lagi?" si penanya membuka kaleng minuman dan menenggaknya.

"Maksudmu?" Tak berniat merespon, Haechan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Jaemin.

"Oi! Tunggu lah! Kita punya kelas yang sama setelah ini." Jaemin meraih tasnya dan segera berlari mengejar Haechan.

.

Aku Lee Donghyuck a.k.a Haechan, sudah mahasiswa tingkat dua jurusan music klasik. Aku si pecundang dalam percintaan, sudah hampir lima tahun setelah kekasihku yang terakhir dan sampai sekarang aku belum memiliki penggantinya. Sialan sekali, inikah kutukan? Apa aku sangat menyakitinya saat aku memutuskannya? Heol! Tidak mungkin. Mungkin saja Tuhan sedang mencarikanku yang terbaik.

Kau tahu? Aku punya beberapa khayalan tentang kisah percintaanku layaknya drama korea yang sering Taeyong hyung toton bersama pacarnya. Ya berawal dari ketidak sengajaan pertemuan menjadi romantisme yang mengalahkan romeo dan Juliet. Parahnya khayalan itu menggunakan beberapa nama teman lamaku, yang rupanya saja sudah tidak dapat kuingat. Apa itu berarti aku merindukan mereka? Najisin banget lah rindu sama mereka.

.

PLAK *kepala haechan di pukul pelan dari belakang.

"Jaemin Bitch" gumam haechan lalu membalikan badannya bersiap untuk memaki pelaku pemukulan kepalanya. Faktanya bukan jaemin yang di temukan, hanya seorang laki laki tinggi berkulit putih dan rambut gelap sedang menghadap kearah kiri.

Haechan melongokan kepalanya ke belakang tubuh laki laki tersebut berharap menemukan Jaemin dibelakangnya. Karena dia tidak menemukannya, ia membalikan tubuh, melanjutkan langkah menuju kelas selanjutnya dan mulai menggunakan otaknya.

'terus? Yang pukul kepala ku manusia tinggi itu?' _inner Haechan berbicara._

'mana mungkin bodoh, terlalu tampan untuk menjahili seseorang yang belum dikenal, sudahlah lupakan. Toh tidak terlalu penting' _inner Haechan yang lain berbicara._

"HEI" merasa dipanggil, Haechan yang sebelumnya menunduk, mendongakan kepalanya kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Dan yaaa~ laki laki tersebut memberikan tatapan dan senyumnya selama beberapa detik. Sekarang Haechan hanya membulatkan matanya dan terdiam.

.

Oh dearest, kalian pernah tahu _how to make someone interest with you?_ Dia laki laki tinggi putih berambut hitam dan senyum menawan baru saja melakukan hal tersebut padaku. Yang pertama, goda targetmu, lakukan apapun yang membuat target memberi perhatian padamu CLEAR. Yang kedua lihat mata targetmu CLEAR . dan yang terakhir saat mata kau dan targetmu bertemu tersenyumlah semenawan mungkin agar dirinya mengingat kau VERY VERY CLEAR. Sialannya laki laki barusan dengan telak membuatku tertarik padanya.

Sejak hari itu, aku berusaha mencarinya terus menerus, aku kira dia satu jurusan denganku, satu fakultas, bahkan satu universitas. Aku bahkan sudah memasuki beberapa organisasi untuk menemukannya. Sepertinya aku salah perkiraan, ini sudah memasuki setahun pertemuan kita dan aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Pada akhirnya aku menyerah terhadap obsesi percintaan ku yang berlandaskan 'love at first sight'. Menjalankan kuliahku dengan biasa lagi, menjalankan tugas tugas bersama Na Jaemin yang sekarang sudah _taken_ dengan seonggok manusia bernama Lee Jeno. _That's bitch, make me feel like mosquito._

.

Kian hari makin memuakan, lihat saja sekelilingku, appa dengan kekasih barunya berhubung umma sudah tidak ada. Taeyong Hyung dengan pacar berondongnya Jung Jaehyun, kadang aku meneriakinya phedofil lalu taeyong hyung mengataiku balik dengan perkataan laknat yang membuat skak mat. Na Jaemin, ah sudah tidak usah ditanya, saat dia putus dengan Jeno banyak sekali yang mendekatinya dan pada akhirnya kembali lagi ke Jeno. Banyak sekali orang yang menebar kasih sayang disekitarku, bukan iri tapi memuakan, menggelikan, dan _ewhhhhh_.

Ya sekali lagi aku tidak seberuntung mereka dalam hal percintaan.

Organisasi baru yang terakhir aku masuki untuk menemukan seseorang tersebut masih bertahan hingga sekarang. Banyak dari mereka yang memberi perhatian padaku. Bukan perhatian khusus sih, mereka terbiasa melakukan hal tersebut dengan semua orang, setidaknya itu mengurangi rasa dinginku terhadap orang lain. Diantara mereka ada seseorang yang _freak,_ Yuta hyung. Terkadang melihatku dengan tatapan kagum, membuat lelucon yang tidak terlalu lucu, untungnya aku orang yang cukup baik hati tertawa sebagai bentuk penghargaan atas leluconnya yang tak lucu. Kadang ia memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang yang menggelikan, dan mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Dia tampak jelas tertarik padaku tapi sayangnya dia tidak membuat ku tertarik. Saat kami mulai sadar, kami mulai saling menjaga jarak dan menyibukan diri. Lain lagi dengan Jhonny hyung, satu satunya orang yang memiliki intensitas perhatian yang sangat tinggi padaku. Pelafalan namanya Jyaneh hyung. Padahal ia sangat mengagumkan dimataku, sempat terbesit untuk menaruh hati padanya. Tapi sayang aku melupakan fakta kalau dia telah dimikili TEN HYUNG _*ter-bitch setelah jaemin*_.

Untuk yang ketiga kali, kisah percintaanku tidak seberuntung mereka.

.

Hari ini ada kelas campuran dengan senior tingkat 4 di auditorium kampus, semacam kuliah umum.

"Hei, Haechan. Sehun Sunbae sepertinya melihatmu" ujar Jaemin yang duduk di samping Haecan. Yang dilakukan haecah hanya melirik, lalu menguap. Mengingat jam tidur Haechan berkurang.

"Eohhhhhh _Jinjayo."_ Jaemin mendesah pelan lalu menghentakan punggungnya ke kursi.

Setelah itu dosen memasuki ruangan dan materi dimulai. Jaemin meperhatikan dengan baik sedangkan haechan sudah bertumpu pada tanggannya sambil memejamkan matanya. Sudah sangat lelah rupanya. Disisi lain, seorang laki laki yang disebut Jaemin tadi memerhatikan setiap gerak gerik haechan. Terlihat sekali laki laki tersebut memiliki ketertarikan lebih terhadap Haechan.

"Haechan irona." Jaemin menyenggol nyenggol lengan haechan.

Haechan mulai membuka matanya dan mengumpulkan nyawa. "sudah selesaikah kuliahnya?" tanya haechan dengan wajah _ah sudahlah._

"Sudah, dosen memberikan tugas kelompok. Tugas kelompoknya terdiri dari dua mahasiswa tingkat tiga, dan dua mahasiswa tingkat empat. Dan sebelum kau bangun Sehun sunbae menawarkan kita menjadi kelompoknya." Jelas jaemin panjang lebar.

"Kau pasti meng-iya-kan"

"Tentu saja, memberikan kesempatan agar Sehun sunbae melepas kutukan Jomlomu, mana mungkin aku menolak."

"Sudah ku duga, Jja kita ke kantin" heachan bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan gontai.

.

Heol, tugas kelompok kuliah umum sudah selesai bukan? Dan kenapa sunbae ini selalu berada disekelilingku. Menanyakan hal yang sama berulang ulang, 'kemana kau pulang?' 'dimana rumahmu?' 'mengapa kau membawa ini?' 'mengapa kau bermain dengan jaemin?'. Sekali dua kali sih _its okey,_ ini berkali kali. Awal mulanya aku membuka hati tapi ya kalau seperti ini terus bagaimana perkembangan saat kita menjalin hubungan nanti. Membosankan mungkin, tak akan semenarik romansa drama korea. Pasti hanya berkutat dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan tersebut. Sempat Sehun sunbae memerhatikan penampilanku, seminggu berturut turut aku bertemu dengannya dan kebetulan aku memakai sepatu n*ke tanpa menggantinya dengan alasan sepatuku yang lain sedang kotor. Dia menanyakan pendapatku tentang sepatu merek adi*as. Apa perduliku, dan aku hanya menanggapinya seolah oleh aku tertarik. Keesokan harinya Sehun sunbae mengajakku bertemu, dia berpakaian sangat tidak wajar. Biasanya dia hanya mengenakan kaos oblong, sandal selop, tas ringan dan jeans sebatas lutut, hari ini dia menggunakan hoodie hitam, jeans panjang, tas punggung dan sepatu merk yang dia banggakan. Dipikir pikir penampilannya serupa denganku yang sering menggunakan hoodie.

Berhubung aku menggunakan sepatu yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Sehun sunbae memberiku kode "Kau ni*e, aku Adi*as". Karena aku tidak konsenterasi aku hanya membalasnya dengan kata "OH". Dan seketika Sehun sunbae meminta izin untuk pergi menemui temannya. Rupanya responku yang tidak mengenakan berdampak buruk pada pertemanan kita, sore hari saat kita berpapasan Sehun sunbae bahkan hanya melirik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Biasanya dia menyapaku dengan genit. Ya untung lah berakhir seperti itu setidaknya resiko diserang fans Sehun sunbae berkurang 500%.

Faktanya Sehun sunbae baperan parah. Ini menyebabkan statistic percintaan ku menurun drastis. Dan tetap bertahan dengan keberuntungan yang minim dalam percintaan.

 _HELL YEAH_ HAECAN SELAMAT DAPAT CEMOOHAN DARI TAEYONG HYUNG DAN NA JAEMIN.

.

Sekarang aku memasuki tingkat akhir sebagai mahasiswa, tidak perduli Jaemin yang sudah dilamar Jeno, Taeyong hyung yang akan segera menikah dengan berondongnya, Yuta hyung yang menemukan cinta sejatinya dari jurusan sendratari namanya Winwin. Atau Jhonny hyung yang telah bulan madu romantic di Honolulu. Aku hanya ingin menyudahi penderitaan sebagai mahasiswa dan menjadi musisi yang handal atau setidaknya aku jadi composer lagu.

.

"BAB 2 dan revisi, buku tidak berguna. Sangat sangat tidak berguna, buat apa coba aku meminjam buku ini sudah tau tidak ada kaitannya dengan judulku, menyebalkan." Haecahan bergumam sambil membawa lima sampai enam buku referensi di tangannya menuju perpustakaan. Tiba tiba dari arah yang berlawanan seseorang berlari dengan cepat dan menubruk Haechan. Otomatis buku buku ditangan Haechan berjatuhan , ingin rasanya haechan memaki lelaki tersebut. Tapi diurungkan saat laki laki tersebut menyerahkan buku buku yang berjatuhan ke tangan Haechan. Lalu berkata "Maaf, aku buru buru". Sempat bertukar pandang, laki laki yang menubruknya membalikan badan ingin segera pergi.

Teringat wajahnya sangat familiar, Haechan menarik tangan laki laki tersebut. Tanpa berkata kata pandangan mereka bertemu. Mereka bertatap tatapan cukup lama tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hingga suara pengambilan foto lewat ponsel menyadarkan Haechan untuk melepas genggamannya. Laki laki tersebut memotret wajahnya yang sedang bengong. Dengan tergesa gesa laki laki dihadapan Haechan merogoh tasnya mengambil kotak kecil lalu membukanya.

"Mana tanganmu" ucap laki laki tersebut. Rupanya Haechan tidak ingin melepaskan tatapan pada laki laki dihadapannya seolah olah saat ia menunduk haechan akan kehilangan sosok dihadapannya sekarang. Tanpa babibu Haecan menyerahkan tangan kanannya begitu saja. Wajah laki laki itu sangat sempurna, rambut yang dulu berwarna gelap kini sudah berganti warna menjadi blonde. _Shape_ wajahnya semakin terlihat, tubuhnya lebih yang tinggi dari haechan, kulitnya yang bersih, matanya yang berbinar. Senyumnya masih sama seperti saat itu.

"Sudah" Seru laki laki tersebut sambil tersenyum kearah Haechan, ia mengangkat tangan Haechan kehadapannya. Memperlihatkan cincin perak yang menawan telah melingkar dijari manis haechan. Serupa dengan yang ia gunakan di jari manisnya. Haechan masih tak bergeming menikmati wajah sesosok yang telah ia cari di berbagai penjuru selama setahun setelah Haechan bertemu dengannya.

"Aku Mark Lee, maaf Haechan sepertinya ini mendadak. Aku mengamatimu sejak saat pertama kali kita bertemu, seminggu setelahnya aku harus pergi ke Canada untuk melanjutkan bisnis papa disana. Jadi aku meminta Jaemin sepupuku untuk menjagamu, walaupun dia tidak dapat diandalkan juga sih. Tapi setidaknya ia memberikanku banyak informasi tentang keseharianmu. Hari ini aku berencana menemuimu, dan melamarmu dengan romantis. Tapi Tuhan mempertemukan aku denganmu lebih cepat, jadi kupikir untuk apa menunda nunda, lebih baik sekarang bukan?" Lelaki tampan itu rupanya bernama Mark lee .

Mark menggenggam tangan kanan Haechan, menarik napas panjang dari bibirnya mulai melantun kata kata indah untuk Haechan. "Haechan, will you marry me?" senyum yang sama dengan tiga tahun yang lalu, wajah yang sama dengan tiga tahun yang lalu, orang yang sama dengan tiga tahun yang lalu. Buku buku di tangan kiri Haechan terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Tangan kiri Haechan meraba raba wajah mark, mark memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut di wajahnya.

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" tetesan air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Haechan. Tidak mengerti apakah ia harus bahagia atau sedih.

"Bukan ini kenyataan" Jawab Mark sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh mencubit pelan pipi Haechan.

"Awwww" Haechan memegangi pipinya.

"Sakit bukan?" Tanya Mark sambil menatap Haechan dengan lembut. Haechan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Tangan Haechan mulai meraih wajah Mark, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mark, hidungnya telah menyentuh hidung Mark. Matanya menatap mata Mark dengan dalam, seolah olah bertanya ' _Are you sure?'_ dan detik selanjutnya bibir Haechan terbuka memberi jawaban " _YES, I WILL"._ Terlalu bahagia, Mark yang posisi wajahnya telah mendekati Haechan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Ciuman mesra mereka diiringi teriakan teriakan mahasiswa di lorong. Karena mulai kehabisan napas mereka melepaskan ciuman dan saling menatap bahagia.

"Hei, kau bukannya ingin mengembalikan buku buku itu." Ujar Mark sambil menunjuk buku buku yang berserakan di lantai. Haechan hanya tersenyum dan segera memungut buku buku tersebut, setelah selesai Mark yang masih dihadapannya dia gandeng menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Temani aku ya, aku ingin menikmati waktuku bersamamu. Dan jangan menghilang begitu saja" ucap Haechan diiringi kecupan singkat di bibir Mark.

"Eu, Haechan. Sebelum aku kesini aku sudah kerumahmu bersama ibuku. Dan appa mu bilang, sebaiknya pernikahan kita tidak ditunda terlalu lama, dengan semangat ibuku dan calon ummamu bilang mereka akan mengurus segala pernikahan kita" Mark berkata dengan tenang ambil membalas genggaman Haechan.

" _its ok,_ aku terlalu bahagia hari ini. Lagi pula aku yakin mereka pasti memilihkan yang terbaik untuk kita" Haechan tersenyum semeringah menanggapi pernyataan Mark.

.

Yuhuuuu~ TaeYong Hyung, Na Jaemin aku akan sudah dilamar juga. Dan kutukan tersebut akhirnya resmi terpatahkan. Aku bukan seorang pecundang dalam percintaan lagi. Kalian tidak bisa mengejekku sekarang. Aku sudah punya Mark. YEAY. _I LOVE YOU MARK. SARANGHAEYO._


End file.
